Partings
by nefertari-nz
Summary: A series of drabbles dealing with the theme of SeparationPartings. There will be different pairings, but all yaoi pairings. First RoyHughes, second HavocEd. Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**LETTING GO**

He didn't know what was going to happen from now on. In some ways, it was like his life was coming to an end. How was he going to be able to live without the other one?

He knew that it was right, that it was the only way it could be. That didn't stop him feeling as though his heart had been torn from him. Part of him felt betrayed, although he knew that for the other it had never been as serious as it was for him. And he knew that he would still always be there, if in a different way.

Roy looked across at the smiling woman in white, back at the man between them, before reaching into his pocket and removing the precious objects.

_I'm entrusting Maes to you now_ he thought as he passed the gold circles over.

-------

**SEPARATION**

Roy thought it was typical. A promotion, yet a demotion it really was. Added to that was the fact that he would be leaving his best friend behind. More than just his friend really. Admittedly, they had a far different relationship than when they were younger, but it was still more than simple friendship.

But now they would be so far apart, the one still in Central, working his way up through the Investigation Department, while he was relegated to East Headquarters. There was no way for them to see each other. He didn't know when that would change.

That fact made this supposed summer of recognition into a winter of separation

-------

**PARTINGS**

He stood to attention. It would not do to show any sign of weakness now. His hand was raised in a salute as others broke down around him. He could hear that voice ringing around him. He didn't think he would ever be able to forget it.

"Why? Why mama? Papa!"

He stared ahead, refusing to give in to the grief. He struggled in vain to find something to hold on to. He remembered, years ago, he had come up with a theory. Maybe –

_NO! Never that. Never._

One by one the others filed away, until only he and one other remained. She spoke, he answered. She spoke, and somehow the gates broke.


	2. Chapter 2

**_While I waited... _**

Havoc sat on the bench, waiting. He wasn't sure what he was doing here, why he had come. He supposed it was the memories that drove him, memories of the sun sparkling off a golden head, of golden eyes melting him with their heat. It was what sustained him through the long days, through the even longer nights. He knew that just opposite here was the last place Ed had been seen. His beautiful Ed.

_ Why didn't you come back?_ _What happened to you? When will you return to us? _

Still, they all waited. Waited for what could never come. For _who_ could never come. But inside, Havoc didn't believe that to be true. He knew Ed was somewhere, trying to get back. If nothing else, he would be trying to get back for his brother.

_ And who know? Maybe, just maybe, part of him is trying to get back for me too.  
_

**_I was wasting away... _**

It had been a year now. Havoc still returned to the bench, every night. He got what little sleep he could while sitting there. Sometimes, someone would take pity and hand him a sandwich, perhaps a drink. Otherwise, he sat, waiting. After all, if his love had disappeared there, then surely he would return from there too. So he waited, night after night, relying on his memories to sustain him. Thinking of when he had first told Ed he loved him. When Ed had first confessed he felt the same. Of how Havoc had promised him that he would take care of him, that he would always be there. He wasn't going to break that promise. He was going to remain, so he could still be there for him when he returned.

**_Hope was wasting away... _**

Two years. Two years with only memories. Havoc struggled to return to his place. Why hadn't he come back? Surely if he could, he would have by now. It had been so long. So long. There were only the two of them now. Two who still believed that Ed could possibly come back. But Havoc felt his hope fading, felt himself with thoughts he thought he'd never have.

_ What if he won't come back? What if what happened was worse than Al and I thought? Or what if it was better? _

The guilt that followed these thoughts was almost enough to kill him. He couldn't give up on Ed. Never.

**_Faith was wasting away... _**

Three years. Havoc no longer believed that Ed would return to them. He still came though, waiting. It was as though Ed could still be alive if he returned to the bench. The night he didn't go, would be the night Ed died. Some nights though, he wasn't alone. Some nights Al would join him. Al was the only other who understood what it was Havoc was trying to do. How? Havoc didn't know. But it was enough that he did. They never spoke. Just sitting there, they would look at the place, at the stars, sometimes at each other. Al understood.

_** I was wasting away...**_

So he waited, night after night, relying on his memories to sustain him. Memories of heat, of stolen afternoons, of love. Of the past.

_Owari _


End file.
